


love is weird

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catnip Usage, F/F, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Im tired, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Relationship Issues, Sort Of, Unhealthy Relationships, bow and glimmer are there, does that count as like drug usage since catnips like a drug for cats, i get bored quick, i stayed up since 10pm to 8am to write this, if it gets discontinued im sorry, im going loopy, im shit at finishing stuff, its really early i have not slept since 9am yesterday, knowing my dumb gay ass it probably will include sexual content if i do finish it, lets just hope it isnt like my other fic where i wrote the sex scene and didnt continue, light Violence, may be sexual content so the tags at m, now with art!, perfuma is mentioned, right now its only a slap to a face, scorptra should be endgame, takes place like a few months after the ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after adora saves etheria everything is chill, her and catra are happily dating well... catra isn't happy. an argument leads to catra getting slapped in the face, catra and adora haven't hurt each other since they got together they swore to never harm the other.catra runs away.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

"catra, how could you do that? you made us look immature! what am i going to say to make up for what you did yo-" catra started to tune adora out, she had been yelling at her for what feels like eternity and it was started to grate catra's last nerves. ever since catra was younger she had always thought about what it would be like if she managed to confess her feelings to adora and end up dating her, she imagined constantly having fun, playing pranks and just being the cool bad asses they were but when she finally did end up confessing to adora and they ended up dating, she didn't expect for it to be so... boring. she thinks to herself how maybe if they did date back when they were in the horde and younger they could have had that relationship she dreamed of with her but adora is different, she isn't that fun girl who would pull pranks and start fights with her, this adora is different, more calm, more responsible, more busy more... loud. loud but not in the good way like how they use to run around the frightzone laughing loudly and yelling at the "dumbfaces" like octavia and other horde soldiers around the fright zone but loud in the way she would just complain constantly about things catra didn't care about, she did not care about how glimmer was mad at adora for accidentally breaking a vase that some other kingdom that catra really really didn't care to remember had given as a sign of peace.

but adora does not just complain about dumb things she complains about how catra behaves and acts around others which leads to arguments that end with either one of them leaving the room. it sucks. its boring here and it sucks. "catra were you even listening?!" catra finally tunes back in at that " sure i was" catra lied "i cant believe you! you always do this you just ignore me while im trying to talk to yo-" "you aren't trying to 'talk' to me YOU ARE TRYING TO YELL AT ME. you hardly try to just talk to me anymore! you are always so damn busy you don't spend anytime with me unless its when you are angry at something or at me!" "you know i have so much to do still after everything that's happened!" "for fucks sake! its always 'i have to do this' with you everything else is much more important that you cant even spend a single day to go and hang out with me without you also doing something else, im meant to be your girlfriend adora! you are always helping goddamn glimmer run her own goddamn kingdom, i think she can do it by herself for at least a day so we can actually be together!" adora shows some shock, most likely at catra having shown such emotion to her but her face goes back to her normal 'serious but slightly angry' face she normally wears in these situations " catra you know fixing the mess the horde and the war created is really important to me right now, i cant deal with the guilt it leaves me to see the mess that the horde created" catra lets out a bitter noise, before rising from where she has been sitting on their bed " i find it funny how you go on about me not working on my issues while you still go on with your little hero complex, its so goddamn annoying" catra starts to move in a slow circle around adora " oh i got to do this! oh i got to do that! i have to do everything for everyone except my own fucking girlfriend, why? because im a little BITCH WHO HAS TO BE THE ENTIRE GODDAMN GALAXIES HERO BECAUSE OTHERWISE IM JUST A USELESS NOBO-" catra is cut off by a sharp sting to her cheek, adora stares at her angrily with her hand still up, catra reaches a hand to gently touch her cheek then looks into adoras face which is starting to fill with realization and horror, neither have hurt each other since they got together and adora has just slapped her "ohmy- catra im-" catra runs out of the bedroom before adora can continue. 

catra runs through the castles hallways as she runs through them she sees glimmer and bow, they quickly notice her as she runs, they seem to quickly notice the bright red hand mark on her cheek and the few tears she failed to stop run down her face as their faces immediately morph into a mixture of shock and horror. if they tried to stop her or talk to her she doesn't notice as she continues running till she enters the whispering woods. as she finally stops to rest on a random tree she finally has a moment to think, and as she does she starts to cry in anguish. she should have seen this coming, nothing ever goes right for her and she was really so stupid to think that would change when she finally started to date adora, things had been wonderful for the first 3 weeks but then it started to change and the extreme excitement and happiness that comes from a new relationship, the "honeymoon" phase as she had learnt it was called, started to fade as adora became too busy to go on dates with catra which then led to her being too busy to even just sit and have a loving conversation with her, the last time they did anything... ya know "physical" was nearly a full month ago, adora comes to bed and even though catra tries to start something adora just moves away to try to sleep saying things like " maybe some other day" catra never realized how starved she is becoming for affection, adora had shown her so much love and attention in the first few weeks of their relationship but now its about a %40 chance she will even be able to get a single kiss from her own girlfriend during the day, god were more like crappy friends instead of girlfriends now, that thought hurts catra deeply but she knows its true, even glimmer and bow get to interact with adora more than she does. catra starts to hear her name being called, she can just hear it faintly even with her hearing abilities meaning they must be quite far away but she can recognize the voices as bow, glimmer and adora's, catra does not want to face adora and she definitely does not want to face her girlfriends "best friends" but where can she go, she cant stay in the woods forever and if she goes to visit any of the other kingdoms the princesses may rat her out and tell adora where she is maybe except- catra knows where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love scorpia she good woman

"scorpia"  
catra watches as the large woman quickly wakes after catra pokes at her a bit   
"wha- what is- " scorpia looks around quickly before her eyes land on the feline like figure standing by her bed "catra?" catra watches as scorpia finally seems to fully awaken and notice that she is a mess, her cheek still bears a slight mark although its not as bright as before and although the tears have calmed down a couple fall now and then coating the short fur on her face and cooling her slapped cheek every now and again  
"oh my goodness what happened to you!" scorpia immediately jumps out of bed to check catras cheek. scorpia sits catra down on her bed "really what happened who hurt you?!" catra does not respond but her tears slowly start falling again, scorpia crouches down to face catra " please talk to me im worried, should i tell adora to come?" as scorpia moves to stand up catras face goes to fear " please don't tell adora to come please don't" she reaches out to grab scorpia's claw, and pulls her back down to where she was crouching "please don't, i will tell you what happened i just need a second just please don't tell her where i am" scorpia moves to sit on the bed beside catra as she cries, she stays silent as she lets the girl get all her tears out. " adora and i... we had an argument, a bad one" scorpia listens intently as catra explains what happened "she has just been so distant and busy i-i hardly even feel like a friend to her let alone her girlfriend, i have brought it up to her multiple times but its always the same " we'll do something later " or "i have to go do something in a minuet sorry catra" and when she does finally get time to talk to me she only talks about things that annoyed her that day or she would go on a rant about something i did that day that got her in trouble, all i want is to just be able to talk to her about normal couple things, i want to be able to cuddle in bed and just talk like we use to when we first started out, i want to be able to go on dates and kiss like we use to, all the others do those things with their partners yet i sit around in brightmoon bored and lonely as adora would rather be doing her "hero" things" catra's voice gets quieter as she continues " when i brought it up again today it turned into an argument, i brought up the fact that she expects me to change but she wont work on changing her "hero complex" i got really angry around this point and had been yelling at her and then she- " catra lets out a small sob " she slapped me in the face, hard" scorpia's eyes widen as catra speaks but refuses to speak till she is done " she looked angry before her face changed to realization, she tried to apologize but i ran i-i i needed to run from there i didn't want to face her i still don't but if i ran to the other kingdoms they would tell her where i am, they're more her friends than they are mine and i just- i couldn't risk it until i thought about you, you were never a huge fan of adora" catra looks into scorpia's eyes, scorpia can see the pain in the other womans "please let me stay here, i cant go back not yet at least " scorpia gives an understanding smile to her and opens her arms for a hug, catra leans into the hug gripping onto scorpia hard "you can stay here for as long as you need, i will always be here to help you wildcat" catra cries softly on scorpia's shoulder while scorpia tries to rub her back softly to calm her down.

catra had arrived at scorpia's kingdom just before nightfall, when catra had calmed scorpia had lead catra to a nearby guestroom and provided some nightclothes, the nightclothes had been the old horde ones but scorpia had decided to keep them in case of guests or emergencies where they may be needed. scorpia had told catra to come visit her room if she needed anything before leaving to let catra change and sleep, the next morning scorpia came to wake her up for breakfast the food was okay, catra really wasn't in the mood to care much about the taste of her breakfast, while they ate scorpia tried to make small talk to which catra returned every now and then, while catra didn't talk much scorpia didn't seem to mind "its ok to not want to be talkative when you are having a bad day, i understand" 

being around scorpia was nice. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gardens are nice

catra was awoken by scorpia again the next morning, they had breakfast and then would sort of hang out for an hour or two before scorpia would have to go do her daily duties as queen of the fright zone while, scorpia was gone catra explored the room she was staying in, there was a bookshelf with a few books on it but none of them seemed interesting so catra had a small nap instead to pass the time. "catra!" catra awoke to see scorpia standing by the bed with her usual happy smile on her face "mhmm hey" catra said as she stretched out her body before sitting up " so whats up?" " i wanted to know if you wanted to come join me on my daily walk around the fright zone gardens, its a nice day for it" the frightzone had a garden now? catra realizes it was probably made by perfuma, scorpia and her had been dating for 2 weeks and apparently they visited each others kingdoms nearly every other day but from what she heard from the others they had broke up after coming to the realization they preferred just being close friends than lovers, they still hung out a lot with eachother though so it made sense that there would be a garden for when she visited. "sure sounds nice"

the garden definitely had to be made by perfuma, it was extremely beautiful and full of many different flowers it was also home to lots of insects though which wasn't as nice. nowadays scorpia normally wore some more feminine clothing than her old horde uniform, it was now common to see scorpia wear skirts, flowery sun dresses etc but for her walk she wore a pair of shorts and a red sports bra. catra looked at scorpia's outfit and her mind started to notice just how strong scorpia looked, she was like covered in muscle everywhere you looked there was muscle except for her face and her- "hey catra! what do you think of the gardens?"  
catra snapped back to attention at scorpia's voice oh right they were going to go on a walk " im guessing perfuma made them?" scorpia flashed her a bright smile "yeah! when we were dating she would come to visit  
and while she was here she would tell me how a garden would really "help remove the bad vibes" so we made one! well she made it. but i really love it, its so calming to just walk around in " scorpia smiles fondly as she looks over the garden, catra stops staring " well we should pobably get started then" catra suggests scorpia focuses back to catra "oh! right sure heh well lets go!" scorpia makes her way down the gardens pathway, catra follows at her side. 

the walk is peaceful, the pair walk in a comfortable silence until catra notices something along their walk catra starts sniffing the air and scorpia watches in confusion. catra is unable to tell what it is she is smelling at first until it hits her, nepeta cataria. "catra?!" scorpia yells as catra bolts down the garden towards her target, scorpia runs to catch up with the feline woman but running is definitely not her strong suit. when scorpia finally finds catra she is... extremely shocked at what she is witnessing as catra lays on the floor in one of the plants, she watches as catra rubs her face against the plant and also wiggles her body around like she is having the time of her life. scorpia stands there not knowing what is happening till she looks at the plant fully "oh no wildcat" so catra may have been drugged up by one of her plants by accident, in scorpias defense she had no idea she had that plant in the gardens although catra seems to be having a wonderful time at least. "ok time to go indoors now cmon pal" scorpia scoops catra up in her arms and makes her way out of the gardens back to the fright zone, the entire way catra wiggles around and snuggles into scorpia and scoria has to admit, she is absolutely adorable like this and she looks so happy so scorpia takes catra to sit in her room and stays with her so they can wait it out. 

its kinda- no- VERY awkward for catra when she comes back to her senses she and scorpia sit for a moment in silence before catra lets out a small quick "forget that ever happened" scorpia just stares at her with that fond caring smile she wears a lot "sure thing wildcat" catra turns her face away in embarassment. 

the rest of the day goes by pretty normal, scorpia does her last duties for the day and then they have dinner, the meal is nice and so is their conversations. catra makes her way to bed before scorpia and offers her a thank you and a goodnight as she leaves, scorpia gives her one of her most famous happy smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine dreaming hah

catra lays in bed with adora sitting beside her, slowly and gently petting her while catra purrs in response they are in their bedroom in brightmoon laying on their shared bed its nice and peaceful. catra lays her head in adora's lap as adora continues to pet and scratch her in all the right places "mhmm gimme a kiss" catra says lazily, adora gives a sweet laugh "you're so cute, kitten" and leans down to kiss catra's lips and catra's purring grows louder. catra loves adora, she loves how loving she is, she loves how affectionate she is, she loves how caring she is, she loves how smooth her skin is to touch, she loves her soft looking lips, she loves her big strong arms, she loves her beautiful dark colored eyes, she loves her soft short white hair. scorpia pulls back from the kiss and continues to pet catra "you're adorable, wildcat" she says with that loving tone catra loves so much "and you're perfect, scorpia" catra lies there in scorpia's lap for a few more blissful minuets before a voice calls to her.

"catra hey its time to wake up"  
"cmon wildcat its time for breakfast"

catra opens her eyes to see scorpia staring down at her, her face is not too far from catr-  
catra shoots up in bed almost headbutting scorpia as her dream comes back to her, her dream of adora which somehow turned into scorpia who held her gently and kissed her lovingly "catra are you ok?" catra looks to scorpia to see her face is painted in worry catra realizes she must have looked concerning when she bolted straight up in her bed in panic " im ok... scorpia... it was just a dream" catra says to calm down not only scorpia but herself " ... do you want to go get some breakfast, see if some food will get your mind off your dream?" catra gives scorpia a small thankful smile for not asking about what the dream was "that sounds great" 

breakfast was full of lots of cheerful talking from scorpia and and a bit of conversation back from catra, but most of the time catra just stares at scorpia, taking everything about scorpia in like how she never really noticed how elegant looking the scorpion woman's face was, how nicely shaped her body was and how she pulled off every outfit she wears, how her laugh is so loud and fun and... pretty. at one point a thought comes up saying 'wow you really went and rejected this goddess of a woman back when she was into you?' to which her mind automatically replied to itself ' i regret not taking a chance with her back in the crimson waste, im an absolute idiot' to which she finally realized what she was thinking and froze ' i have a girlfriend already, i shouldn't be thinking this' 'but she doesnt care about you like scorpia does' 'she does we're just going through a rough patch, its normal for relationships to get like this after the honeymoon phase' 'its not, the end of a honeymoon phase does not lead to ignoring each other and arguing' 'stop' 'it isnt healthy for your partner to hit you during an argument' "catra are you ok buddy? you've just been staring at your food for a few minuets"  
catra comes back out of her thoughts

and immediately bolts to her room.

  
when did the guestroom at scorpia's start to feel so safe to her?

when did this place start to feel like home? 

scorpia walks to catra's room and knocks, she hears sobbing and wants nothing more than to storm into the room and comfort catra, but catra's reply to her knocking is "dont come in... give me a while... when im ready i will come to you" so scorpia leaves catra to handle whatever is happening herself. 

  
its been a couple hours since catra locked herself away, sometimes scorpia would go to stand outside her door to see if she can hear her, she either hears silence or crying. the thing is though, scorpia is a queen, she cant spend all day checking on catra although she wishes she could so she goes to do her daily duties the hours she works feels like days as she worries about how catra is doing when she finally finishes everything she feel exhausted, shes about to head to catra's door to check on her and then head to bed for a nap when one of her royal staff come to her saying she has visitors, she asks who these visitors are and one name stands out of the three

queen glimmer of brightmoon  
bow

  
adora. 

she goes to the entrance to greet her visitors and as they all come into view of each other the first thing said is not "hello" or "hey" its  
"have you seen catra? she's missing" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad time :(

  
"have you seen catra? she's missing" 

scorpia looks at the mess of a woman in front of her that is adora, she looks like she hasn't slept for days 'she most likely hasn't' scorpia reminds herself. adora moves closer " please have you seen her? she's been gone for a couple days" she says, scorpia can hear the the pain and desperation in adora's voice and for a second finds herself wanting to help her, but its only for a second as she remembers how catra arrived to her kingdom and had woken her up, her eyes full of tears that threatened to drop any second and a still visible red hand print on her cheek, she remembers how vulnerable and hurt catra had been and how she cried into her shoulder as scorpia rubbed her back and she remembers it was because of adora. catra had begged her to not let adora know where she was, scorpia had said she wouldn't tell her but the issue is adora has come to her asking if she has seen catra and everyone knows the large woman is a bad liar so now scorpia is in a situation she has no idea to handle. 

catra sits in her bed staring at the door for what feels like forever, she had stopped crying at least half an our ago and had calmed down quite a bit although she still feels conflicted inside, the past few days have been rough for her. catra had done some thinking while locked away in her room, she had thought about her feelings for adora, she had thought about her new developing feelings for scorpia and she thought about what the two women meant to her. you had adora her bestfriend since childhood, her first love and her current girlfriend, adora who was so bold and brave who was affectionate... was, thats the main word to focus on, as adora had changed and she had grown ever since she first left catra and the horde to join the rebellion she had been slowly changing and catra never got to really realize it until all the drama of saving the galaxy had finished and until they were finally together, just them. adora had changed and although it hurts catra to think about it she realizes the adora who she wanted and loved as a child is no longer there, while a small spark of that adora may still be there it was mostly overshadowed by an adora she didn't fully know, and adora she didn't fully love.

scorpia on the other hand was the kindest woman catra had ever met, even when catra was going downhill scorpia still had hope for her, even when catra had tried to close her self off from having new friendships scorpia still managed to worm herself in, scorpia stood by her even when she was wrong and she stood by her when no one else would and now after all the tension of war is over, scorpia, beautiful strong caring scorpia is still sticking by her side. catra really was a dumbass for not choosing to be happy and run away with scorpia back when the war was still going, she wonders about what it would have been like, would they have ended up dating? would catra have gotten that happiness she needed? would she have been able to fix her old issues faster? there's no use in thinking back to that though, its in the past and now she has to focus on the present and the future and currently the most pressing matter is that she thinks she is falling in love with scorpia instead of adora.   
catra leaves to find scorpia, she doesn't want to be alone with her thoughts anymore.

"catra? she's missing? i didn't know i uh i haven't seen her at all " scorpia tries her hardest to make the lie seem real "you're lying" 'well that didnt work' scorpia thinks as glimmer calls her out "where is she, cant you see how much of a mess adora is without her? just help us" 'cant you see how much of a mess adora is without her' that sentence annoys scorpia 'catra was worse and it was because of adora' scoria thinks bitterly, she doesn't say it out loud though " im sorry but i dont know wher-" "scorpia?" adora's eyes widen as she hears catra's voice, had catra been here the entire time? "scorpia, where are you?" catra calls again from somewhere inside although her voice is getting closer "catra" adora whispers as she moves to enter through the door. scorpia stops her "i cant let you in, im sorry " adora looks to scorpia in shock as do bow and glimmer who are still staying back, this is not for them to deal with they decide "what do you mean you cant let me in, my girlfriend who has been missing for the past few days is in there!" scorpia stares adora down with a stern look "adora i don't want to do this but move away from the door before i have to move you myse-" "scorpia there you are, i couldn't find you anywhere-" catra stops just behind scorpia as she sees who is just outside the door "adora"

adora's face turns to a mixture of relief and happiness as catra quietly says her name "catra! you're ok i was so worrie-" "why are you here" catra says as horror and panic wash over her "what do yo-" "why are you here" catra repeats the mix of fear and anger can be easily heard in her words "because you ran away! i was worried about you, the woman i love just ra-" "leave" adora stops speaking at that one quiet word "please just leave i don't want to see you" catra turns to face her back to adora as she starts to feel tears well up, adora moves to try and speak to catra, most likely to try to apologize again but scorpia cuts her off before she can "she asked you to leave, like i said earlier i will move you myself if i have to" adora stops looking at catra to send a glare at scorpia "this has nothing to do with you im trying to talk to catra, my girlfriend" adora looks ready to fight scorpia as the large woman continues to block her from catra, scorpia looks ready to fight adora if she has to but catra quickly turns around, tears coming from her face every ones attention goes to catra including bow and glimmers who have been watching this all go down with concerned expressions " its over adora" adora's face morphs to fear "what do you mean" catra takes a moment to breathe "our relationship, its over. i dont want to be with you anymore, goodbye" adora starts to cry as catra makes her way back inside, scorpia watches with sympathy as bow and glimmer try to comfort their crying friend. scorpia says a small "im sorry" before leaving to follow catra. 


	6. Chapter 6

"so... that happened" scorpia says to catra as she sits on the bed next to her, after the whole... situation that happened with adora, catra had made her way back to her bedroom to which scorpia followed her. scorpia wiggles uncomfortably when the silence grows as catra doesn't reply "are you ok after... that?" more silence " i just want to know if you're fine, i worry about you catra." catra glances up into the dark yet warm and caring eyes of her friend before looking back to the floor "i- im fine i think at least, i just feel... i don't know" catra's tail moves to wrap around her body in a comforting manner as she continues " i think this needed to happen, i have been feeling like-" catra stops, scorpia notices and lifts a claw to gently rub catra's back and to her surprise catra seems to calm at her touch " hey, its ok you can tell me anything, i care about you i just want to help" catra faces scorpia in the feline woman's face scorpia can see a mix of care and some other seemingly nice feeling the large woman cant seem to decipher but there is still a small tinge of sadness hidden beneath it all " hey, do you want to go do something tomorrow? like hang out or whatever, we could maybe go to a near by village and just like have fun " scorpia's eyes go wide " really? you wanna hang out with me? i would be delighted to, i know a nice friendly village not too far from here we could go there" catra smiles a smile that is so genuine and affectionate that scorpia feels her heart beat so fast that it reminds her of a bomb about to explode and maybe her heart is about to explode as catra continues to smile at her as she speaks "cool its a date" catra stands and makes her way to the door before turning her head to look at the scorpion lady still sitting on her bed " i should probably eat some dinner, last time i ate was breakfast, have you even had any dinner yet?" scorpia realizes, no she hasn't and as she remembers her stomach does too as it lets out a noise "no i haven't and im starting to think dinners a great idea right now" catra grins at scorpia before leaving the room, scorpia admires the image before leaving too 

  
" and so sparkles storms in the room and yells ' DID YOU FUCKING USE MY HAIR BRUSH ' and so i look at her like ' why would you think i used your brush?' and i knew i used it but i wasn't going to tell her that but then she pulls the brush out and its absolutely covered in fur and you could tell it was mine so she continues ' THIS IS WHY, HOW DO YOU EVEN SHED THIS MUCH?!' i just shrugged so she started ripping all the fur out of the brush and it was like a big ass ball in her hand and then when she finished pulling it out she fucking THREW it at me and then she left but before she did she threatened me saying she would literally shave all my fur off if i touched her brush again." the two women laugh at the story, dinner had been full of chatter and laughter as both scorpia AND catra exchanged stories of their lives, but while they laughed more specifically while catra laughed scorpia couldn't help but worry, catra had literally broken up with her girlfriend like an hour or two ago and yet she's laughing and talking to scorpia like nothings wrong but scorpia also realizes catra has avoided talking about adora, none of her stories mention her at all.

scorpia and catra continue to chat for a while longer, until scorpia changes the subject " hey... i just want to ask real quick how you are feeling, you have been acting kinda weird like normally someone would be sad if they broke up with their partner but all night you have been acting cheerful and happy, i have never even seen you act this happy before it just seems a bit... fake. not to mention you haven't mentioned adora in any of your stories despite the fact you were you know, together" catra's smile falls from her face " are you really fine? with this whole situation?" catra takes a second before a calm smile appears on her face " im fine, really. it still hurts a bit but im okay, you don't have to worry if something was wrong i would tell you" scorpia's face returns to its normal loving smile " ok if you say so" conversation is not as full of chatter afterwards but its nice, at one point catra lets out a yawn and stretches a bit "are you tired catra?" scorpia asks as the feline woman stretches lazily " i feel like im gonna just collapse and fucking fall asleep any minuet now , i think i might go to bed and call it a night" catra stands from her seat " see ya in the morning scorpia" catra says as she makes her way away from the table   
" good night wildcat" scorpia cheerfully exclaims as catra leaves the room to go sleep. as catra turns to make her way out, scorpia notices her face change to a somber expression. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes or if the story just doesnt make sense at some parts, im like really sleep depived i wrote all 4 of the first chapters from like 10pm to 8am so i was really tired and i still am i still have no slept


End file.
